El amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas
by Cam-Forever-Jori
Summary: "Así... ¿Y que me hace tan especial?... Que te humille todos los días... Aun no puedo creer que estés enamorada de mi" "Bueno el amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas" Le digo para besarla una vez mas... femslash Jori love... Dialogo


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Vic**TORI**ous... Ni de nada...

**Emparejamiento:** Jori... Jade West & Tori Vega

**Calificación:** K+

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Ninguna

* * *

_El amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas_

**Tori: "**Hey" Le pregunto cuando entro al armario del conserje.

**Jade:** "Vega" Respondí sin quitar los ojos y mis tijeras del basurero del conserje.

**Tori: "**Si... ¿estás bien?... Nadie te ha visto desde la hora del almuerzo... ¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto algo preocupada.

******Jade: **"Yo... Estoy bien" Le digo des preocupadamente mientras sigo atacando el maldito basurero.

**Tori:** "Uhmm..." Digo un poco insegura.

**Jade: **"Nada Vega. No paso nada en absoluto" Le respondo la pregunta de antes, ya que no sabe cuando irse. Algunas veces puede ser tan molesta.

**Tori:** "Pero estas cortando el basurero del conserje... Algo te debe estar molestando... Y ademas no has estado ya en dos clases... ¿Que esta mal Jade?"

**Jade: **"Nada" Corto "Esta" Corto "Mal" Corto "Vega"

**Tori:** "Bueno no me iré hasta saber que esta mal" Digo determinada "Por favor" Esta vez con un puchero.

**Jade: **"Ugh... Bien" Le digo, ya que se que no se va a cansar así que, ataco el bote de basura con mas fuerza , para luego dejarlo en paz, aun lado "Hay alguien con quien tal vez, posiblemente he desarrollado sentimientos..." Le digo un poco incomoda. Odio tanto hablar sobre mis sentimientos y mas con Tori.

**Tori:** Bueno ahora estoy agradecida de que Jade dejo de atacar ese pobre basurero y dejar su tijera lejos en el suelo "Entonces... Umm... ¿Lo conozco?" Le digo sentándome al lado de ella en el suelo.

**Jade: **Miro a Tori un segundo, y esta con una curiosa mueca en su rostro "¿Por qué te importa?" Gruño.

**Tori:** "Porque ... Yo soy tu amiga" Digo con poco de vacilación, mirando la reacción de Jade "Es el trabajo de un amigo, la atención y preocupación por otro" Le digo mientras pongo una mano en su hombro ligeramente.

**Jade: **"No soy tu amiga" Gruño. "Y...Ni siquiera debería sentir algo por esa persona"

**Tori:** "Pues ¿quién es?... Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte" Le digo mientras le sonrió. "Eres una gran persona Jade. Esa persona tendría que estar loco para no quererte" Le dije tratando de subirle el animo.

**Jade: **Mientras la miro un poco asombrada "¿Quién en su sano juicio me quiere?... Incluso Beck se cansó de mí y se fue... Y él es como la persona más agradable en el mundo"

**Tori:** "Vamos... Beck no se canso de ti, a el solo no le gustaba discutir, ademas Cat sigue siendo tu mejor amiga, tienes a Andre y... A Robbie... Y a mi" Le digo mientras mi mano todavía esta en su hombro.

**Jade: **"A nadie le gusta discutir, Tori" Digo mientras suspiro. "Eso es para lo único que sirvo... Y si alguien no lo soporta ni siquiera debería molestarse conmigo... Y ¿Por que aun sigues aquí?" Digo mirándola.

**Tori:** "Vamos, Tu eres buena también en otras cosas, como que tienes un gran voz, actúas increíble, escribes muy bien y tu eres... Linda... Y yo estoy aquí, porque me preocupo por ti, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti... Aunque nadie mas lo haga" Termino con un sonrisa y susurrando la ultima parte.

**Jade: **"Maldita sea... Tori, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Yo ni siquiera valgo la pena"

**Tori:** Mientras moví mi mano desde su hombro hasta su mano, entrelazándolas... Realmente no se de donde saque tanta valentía "Tu eres Jade West" Mientras le sonrió "Si realmente no me quieres aquí y decirme quien esta persona misteriosa, ya habrías tomado tu par de tijeras y me habrías apuñalado" Le digo "Ahora... Dime quien el afortunado"

**Jade: **"Afortunado... No serian tan afortunado si se ve obligado a terminar conmigo... Soy insoportable" Gruño amargamente.

**Tori:** "No..." Con un mueca triste. "No... Hables de ti, de esa manera" Mientras le doy un apretón a su mano "Cualquiera seria muy afortunado de tenerte... Yo seria..." Rayos... Aparte mi mirada de la de ella para que no vea mi rubor.

**Jade: **"Tu serias...? ¿Que?, Vega" Mientras la miro ya que no quiso terminar.

**Tori:** "N-nada" Le digo escapando de su mirada.

**Jade: **"Vamos, Dime" Le digo mientras tomo de nuevo mis tijeras y pongo la parte de metal en sus mejillas "Estas sonrojada" Le digo con un tono burlón. "Ya dime"

**Tori:** "Yo... Yo seria feliz si el te tuviera" Digo nerviosa, esperando a que se lo crea.

**Jade: **La miro durante unos segundos. Y definitivamente ya no me aguanto, así que solo me incline y bese sus labios suavemente.

**Tori:** Oh... Por... Dios... Jade, Jade West me esta besando, y maldición tengo que reaccionar... Hmm... Realmente espero que Jade no pueda oír mi corazón, porque esta acelerando como loco.

**Jade: **Mientras la acerco mas hacia mi con mis manos en sus caderas, profundizo el beso.

**Tori:** Mientras subo mis manos a su cuello, tratando de disfrutar esto al máximo.

**Jade: **Luego después un tiempo me alejo, si es que quiero vivir mas ya que la falta de aire se notaba.

**Tori:** Mientras me recupero "Entonces... Esa persona es..."

**Jade: **"Tú... Lo has sido desde nuestra 'cita' en Nozu"

**Tori:** "Yo desde... Siempre sin embargo" Digo en un susurro. "Tu me odiabas"

**Jade:** "Yo no te odiaba... Solo estaba un poco celosa de ti... Y odiaba como me hacías sentir"

**Tori:** "Entonces... Todo este tiempo que me has estado humillando, era porque realmente me amabas"

**Jade:** "¡No!... Si"

**Tori:** "Eso no era necesario... Yo te quise desde el primer día en que te vi en Hollywood Arts"

**Jade:** "¿A pesar de lo que primero que hice, fue gritarte por tocar a Beck?"

**Tori:** "Si... Osea, te había visto antes en el pasillo, con el... Riendo y con tu baso de café obligatorio... Así que cuando me tope con Beck en la clase de Sikowitz, se me paso por la cabeza que tal vez... podría conseguir tu atención al estar con el" Le dije mientras me mordía el labio, con un pequeño rubor subiendo por mis mejillas.

**Jade:** "Wow... No sabia que Tori Vega era un genio del mal" Le dije con un tono sorprendido pero también burlón.

**Tori:** "No es algo de lo cual estoy orgullosa" Le digo mientras río.

**Tori:** "Así que... Nuestra 'cita' en Nozu ¿eh?... ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que de repente... Me querías?" Le pregunte acurrucando me en ella, con mis manos todavía en su cuello.

**Jade:** "Bueno fue cuando me dijiste que era bonita, y lo que me convenció de que lo decías en serio fue tu mirada después de eso... Y ademas había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me lo decía..."

**Tori:** La beso en la mejilla "Yo realmente lo decía enserio... Pero quería decir mas... Que eres Hermosa"

**Jade:** "...Jamas me habían dicho eso antes"

**Tori: **¿Que? "Ni siquiera Beck"

**Jade:** Mientras niego con la cabeza "Nop... El siempre me decía que era sexy, o cosas por el estilo... En realidad creo que hacia un esfuerzo solo por llamarme bonita" Y oigo suspira a Tori quien acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

**Tori: **"Bueno tu eres sexy" Le digo mientra beso su cuello. "Y hermosa" Esta vez empece a marcar un poco su piel, succionando la.

**Jade: **Mientras trato de ignorar un gemido que se acumula en mi garganta. "No, claro que no lo soy"

**Tori: **"Bueno yo no estaría aquí si no... Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres" Le digo mientras río y la beso suavemente"Tu eres especial, única" Y empiezo a morder y succionar su cuello otra vez.

**Jade: **"Así... ¿Y que me hace tan especial?... Que te humille todos los días" Mientras dejo escapar un gemido "Aun no puedo creer que estés enamorada de mi"

**Tori: **"Bueno el amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas" Le digo para besarla una vez mas...

_The End_

* * *

**Así que acabo de escribir esto.**

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les allá gustado y háganme saber si :D por favor**

**De:** Cam-Forever-Jori **/** Sammie

**Para:** los fans Jori


End file.
